The Grand Adventures of BANDANA BOY!
by AsparagusZeTurkey
Summary: Dude...It's explained inside. Basically, a bunch of oneshots involving Bandana Boy, a.k.a. Pichu, in his never ending quest. The quest for whatever fancies him at that certain time and place. Hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!


Hmm...this might take a bit to explain, so please bear with me, ok? If you haven't played the game Super Smash Bros. Melee, this whole thing's going to fly straight over your heads. XD Sorry. I also should warn you, I was bored, and tired. This is not a good combination, as I should have learned by now. Old habits die hard I guess.

So, on with the story. Bandana Boy is Pichu in Melee. If you switch the colors of the fuzzy little guy, you will notice that he wears a bandana. The city of Mute, is the stage called "Mute City" with the floating moving platform thing...yeah. You follow...don't you? I hope so! Anyways...Pinkkman is none other than Captain Falcon, when you change his color to pink. He looks funnnnnnnyyy in that color...

Basically, this is a twisted, screwed with thing that I thought up, involving a red Pichu versus a pink Captain Falcon in Mute City. Bandana Boy won...almost.

Hope you understand it!

* * *

Bandana Boy was on his usual rounds of the city of Mute, saving the world, eating tacos…that sort of thing. As he was crossing a race track on the outskirts of town, a deep rumbling sound sounded. _What could that odd rumbling noise be?_ He wondered, before a slice of the ground from the road he was standing on rose a few feet into the air. _Why is that piece of pavement rising up from the ground?_ He wondered next. Carefully, he hopped up onto the platform and ran to the other end in a random bout of running.

Skidding to a halt, he turned quickly, and ran straight into somebody, who grabbed him and threw him backwards. Bandana Boy was stunned. _Who could this be?_ He spent a few seconds looking at the person in front of him. It was none other than Pinkkman. Pinkkman laughed heartily and sneezed.

"I will throw this barrel at you now, Bandana Boy, and then I will rule the world!!" Said Pinkkman with a mad cackle before he sneezed again.

Bandana Boy blinked and tried not to laugh as the pink suited man, suitably called Pinkkman picked up a barrel and hurled it at him.

Bandana Boy was doomed.

There was no way he could leap out of harm's way in time.

Bandana Boy was doomed.

There was nowhere to run.

Bandana Boy was doomed.

With no other options, Bandana Boy could only watch in horror as the barrel came rolling towards him, ready to squish his tiny brain out onto the pavement. Suddenly, light burst forth from the clouds and shone a ray of light from the sky down on Bandana Boy. Time seemed to slow down as the barrel rolled, and Bandana Boy noticed that something had fallen from the ray of light from the sky and was sitting next to him.

A paper fan!

Bandana Boy grabbed the paper fan and dug his nonexistent claws into the ground, bracing himself for the attack that would come soon.

The attack came soon.

Bandana Boy screamed a challenge and swung his flimsy paper fan at the barrel.

It was his only hope.

Amazingly, the barrel exploded from the impact, leaving behind several items. There was a pokèball, an odd, small square thing, and a large hammer. Intrigued by these items of war, Bandana Boy rushed to them, intent on grabbing them all before Pinkkman got through with his sneezing fit and came to find him.

A daring plot made its way into Bandana Boy's tiny miniscule brain.

He would keep the pokèball as a last resort, and quickly stored it behind him. The small square thing he chucked onto the pavement, figuring it wouldn't help him.

But Bandana Boy was wrong.

The small square object was none other than the fabled sensor bomb! It began glowing with an ominous and spooky green light, but Bandana Boy did not register the change of color. For he was color blind.

Bandana Boy stood close to the giant hammer, waiting for the opportune moment. That moment of opportunity was drawing ever closer as Pinkkman came closer, cackling, but the moment was delayed when Pinkkman was blasted backwards by the sensor bomb.

And Bandana Boy laughed.

He laughed for a long time, as Pinkkman struggled to get back onto the moving platform. Pinkkman finally managed it, and raced towards Bandana Boy, outraged. Bandana Boy ninjaly rolled out of the way and grabbed the hammer.

And that was when the strange theme song music came on.

Bandana Boy moved towards Pinkkman, who was backing up as far as possible on their platform. It was inevitable that the hammer would connect with him eventually.

And it did.

And it was funny.

Pinkkman was hit in the face with Bandana Boy's giant hammer of death, and went spinning far in the air. He watched as Pinkkman spun out of sight, and disappeared completely in a small but bright flash of light and a 'ding' sound.

Bandana Boy stood proudly on his moving floating platform, having saved the world yet again from evil sneezing fiends.

The platform landed, and Bandana Boy continued across the road towards his favorite taco stand. Then the cars came. Racing cars. Bandana Boy dodged the first few, only to smash head on into the next. He spun out of control off of the racing track and into the sky.

Here ends the heroic tale of Bandana Boy, and how he saved the world from Pinkkman's evil sneezing schemes. He blasted far into the sunset, never to be seen again in the city of Mute. His journeys and missions however were not over with…yet.

* * *

Reviews would be loved to death and then to reincarnation! 

One more note, this probably will be a bunch of oneshots involving "Bandana Boy". Hope you keep reading!

Oh...and no flames please. It's supposed to be stupid and annoying and hopefully, funny!


End file.
